Smile
|Smile (Korean opening)}} |Smiling Face}} ---- |catalognumber=ZMCP-1719 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Hoenn |footnotes=A version with string quartet & piano accompaniment is included on the Pokémon Symphonic Medley / GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ single, as well as a piano instrumental version.}} Smile (Japanese: スマイル lit. Sumairu) is the third ending theme of the . It debuted in AG052, replacing Polka O Dolka. A second cut with different lyrics debuted in AG062. It was replaced by Full of Summer!! in AG083. It returned in AG092, using the second cut. It was later replaced by GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ in AG099. It is the first ending theme that was not composed by Hirokazu Tanaka. Smile is notable in that it was the first ending sequence to be updated whenever one of the main characters caught or evolved one of their Pokémon. Updating opening and ending sequences with team changes became a standard practice during the Advanced Generation and series. Ending animation Synopsis and are walking along the riverbank at night in the background, while short clips play in the foreground. Ash is lying against the tree, while rests on another tree. Pikachu jumps onto Ash's knees, |from AG058 onward}} walks towards Ash, and flies and lands on the tree that Treecko/Grovyle is on. Pikachu jumps onto Ash's hat and onto his shoulders. Ash puts his hat on Pikachu's head and smiles. May joins Ash and Pikachu in the background. is alone under a lotus leaf, feeling sad. ， |from AG073 onward}} walk, flies toward May. She looks at her Pokémon, wipes off a tear with her finger, and smiles. Max and Brock joins Ash, Pikachu and May in the background. Brock is cooking a wok of soup, while Max, , and looks at him. He takes a sip and nods his head. Max smiles. On a stack of rocks, Jessie, James, |from AG092 onward}} are awake, and , , Dustox and are sleeping. The short clips end and in the background, the sun rises over the mountain. Finally, a group shot is shown. Characters * * * * Max * Jessie * James Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; AG052-AG079) * ( ; AG080-AG082; AG092-AG098) * ( ; AG052-AG065) * ( ; AG066-AG082; AG092-AG098) * ( ) * ( ; AG058-AG082; AG092-AG098) * ( ) * ( ; AG082; AG092-AG098) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; AG073-AG082; AG092-AG098) * ( ) * ( ; AG052-AG062) * ( ; AG063-AG082; AG092-AG098) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; AG092 - AG098) Lyrics TV size AG052 - AG061 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | The tears you shed now, Unable to hold them back, are shining Even so, that doesn't change The unrestrained wind that moves your heart It's important to try hard, but If your strength only exists To hide your honest weakness, You're better off without it. Even if you can't see it now, It is certainly there in your heart: The strength to keep believing in something Awaits your smile. |} |} AG062 - AG082, AG092 - AG098 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | All people wander through today, Little travelers Sometimes getting lost, sometimes straying As they search for tomorrow Escape from being hurt, Even if you can't move today There's nothing to lose, Surely Even if you can't see it now, It is certainly there in your heart: The strength to keep believing in something Awaits your smile |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | The tears you shed now, Unable to hold them back, are shining Even so, that doesn't change The unrestrained wind that moves your heart It's important to try hard, but If your strength only exists To hide your honest weakness, You're better off without it Even if you can't see it now, It is certainly there in your heart: The strength to keep believing in something Awaits your smile All people wander through today, Little travelers Sometimes getting lost, sometimes straying As they search for tomorrow Escape from being hurt, Even if you can't move today There's nothing to lose, Surely Because we are standing At the beginning of tomorrow A step so small, yet important Will depict your future Grab hold of something Your own dirty hands are your medal Even if you can't see it now It is certainly there in your heart: The strength to keep believing in something Awaits your smile Let's feel the wind and start walking once again |} |} Variants There are nine variants of the ending animation: # AG052 - AG057: The original animation. # AG058 - AG061: is added. # AG062: The lyrics change. # AG063 - AG065: replaces Lotad. # AG066 - AG072: replaces Treecko. # AG073 - AG079: is added. # AG080 - AG081: replaces Taillow. # AG082 - AG091: replaces Torchic. # AG092 - AG098: is added. Gallery Ash EDJ15 Ash variation 1.png|From AG052 to AG057; the original shot EDJ15 Ash variation 2.png|From AG058 to AG065; Torkoal is added to the group EDJ15 Ash variation 3.png|From AG066 to AG079; Grovyle replaces Treecko EDJ15 Ash variation 4.png|From AG080 to AG098; Swellow replaces Taillow May EDJ15 May variation 1.png|From AG052 to AG072; the original shot EDJ15 May variation 2.png|From AG073 to AG081; Bulbasaur is added to the group EDJ15 May variation 3.png|From AG082 to AG098; Combusken replaces Torchic Brock and Max EDJ15 Brock variation 1.png|From AG052 to AG062; the original shot EDJ15 Brock variation 2.png|From AG063 to AG098; Lombre replaces Lotad Team Rocket EDJ15 Team Rocket variation 1.png|From AG052 to AG091; the original shot EDJ15 Team Rocket variation 2.png|From AG092 to AG098; Chimecho is added to the group Group shot EDJ15 Group variation 1.png|From AG052 to AG057; the original shot EDJ15 Group variation 2.png|From AG058 to AG062; Torkoal is added to the group EDJ15 Group variation 3.png|From AG063 to AG065; Lombre replaces Lotad EDJ15 Group variation 4.png|From AG066 to AG072; Grovyle replaces Treecko EDJ15 Group variation 5.png|From AG073 to AG079; Bulbasaur is added to the group EDJ15 Group variation 6.png|From AG080 to AG081; Swellow replaces Taillow EDJ15 Group variation 7.png|From AG082 to AG098; Combusken replaces Torchic Trivia Errors * The second version of the shot featuring (used between AG073 and AG081) has a higher transparency level than the first version. In AG073, the transparency level reverts back to the first version for a split-second. This is corrected in the following episode. External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ16 ja:スマイル zh:微笑